Taming the Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The tsuki no hime is on her third life as Takato's cousin and is a tamer, though this is known only by Henry and Takato's parents. Not all is what it seems with Ryo either.
1. Chapter 1

Serena Matsuki, cousin to Takoto Matsuki, sighs as she looks up at the moon, it wasn't like her boyfriend to actually be late, " Serena, I am so sorry, Jaarin apparently needed my help desperately. "

Serena turns to look at Henry Wong, he had grown significantly since he was twelve, he was just shy of six feet at sixteen, he still wore his blue hair the same way, he now wore orange wrist bands, a green t-shirt with gray capris and green and white shoes. He still carried his sunglasses with him wherever he went along with his green and white D-Arc. Only Henry knew that Serena was a tamer as well with a lavender and white D-Arc. Serena currently had on black skinny jeans, a lavender t-shirt, her blonde hair was braided with a lavender ribbon intertwined within it, she wore black upturned crescent moon earrings with a matching necklace, a gift from Henry on her last birthday. On her left wrist was a wrist watch with a black leather band. Only her eyes gave her away as Takato's cousin, the same light red as his. Serena was just shy of 5'8" at sixteen.

It was after the battle with Locomon that she had come to live in Shinjuku, before that she had been in Nagano. Henry had gotten a glimpse of her partner Falcomon the one day and had confronted her. It was then that she told him what had been going on in Nagano while he had been helping to deal with the Shinjuku situation, while he was dealing with Deva and the D-Reaper she had been alone and dealing with what everyone knew as the Four Dark Masters. Henry had been appalled that she had been left alone to deal with that, her and Falcomon. " Am I going to have to go and have a chat with your older sister again? "

Henry winces at this, Jaarin and Serena got along about as well as cats and dogs, to use the tired cliché. Hell, Rika Nonaka got along with Kazu Shioda better than his older sister and girlfriend got along. " Come on, because Jaarin held me up so long my parents extended my curfew by two hours. We can still make the most of the night. "

Serena smiles at this and allows Henry to pull her along, their partners were following just out of sight, just in case something went wrong, like a rogue digimon attack. " Serena, why are you so fascinated with the moon? " Henry asks.

Internally Serena freezes, he just had to ask that question, didn't he? The one question she really didn't want to answer. " Let me ask you a question in return before I answer, what do you know of the Legend of the Silver Millennium, Henry? "

The half-Chinese, half-Japanese teen blinks at this question from his girlfriend, he didn't see what one had to do…his gray eyes widen, " Don't tell me you're, but how…? "

Serena smiles at this, Henry always was good at making connections and intuitive leaps, " Did you read about Sailor Moon's final battle? "

" I did, but what does… that battle ultimately killed her, didn't it? "

Serena sighs, " Not quite, what happened was so damn stupid. My body was too weak after that battle, there was a left over youma after the Starlights and Kakyu-hime left, transforming again so soon killed me. However, Amaterasu was not pleased with this, I had risked everything and ultimately died four times to save Japan so she granted me a new life, one where she hoped I could be much happier. I have to admit I was pretty miserable until I met you, Falcomon helped but when your parents just act like you don't even exist, it hurts. "

" They just shipped you off to Shinjuku then? " Henry asks.

" Hey, Aunt Yoshie and Uncle Takehiro rock, they care about me, hell, they treat me like I'm their own daughter. It's kinda nice to have that. "

" Won't they worry about you being out this late? "

" No, they said as long as I have Falcomon with me I can stay out late, just so long as I'm home before dawn. " Serena replies.

Henry smiles at this, " You'll be telling me more about what you just revealed later, right now, it's time to have some fun. "

What no one realized, including his fellow Tamers was that Henry Wong did in fact have a wild side. This was apparent whenever he took her to a Teen Club for a date. Serena laughs as he spins her around on the dance floor, a warning glare kept all other males away from her, though she warned other females away from him as well. Both are startled when the music for the Tango starts. Henry smirks challengingly and Serena quirks an eyebrow at him, so he wanted to Tango, huh? At the end of the dance Henry pulls her into a sizzling kiss, and Serena found herself hard pressed to keep up.

Never before in any other lifetime had any male come close to making her feel what Henry did with just one hot kiss. His hands had skimmed down her sides and into the back pockets of her skinny jeans and for the life of her she just couldn't even begin to care. This side of Henry rarely came out, he was usually so cautious. As Henry breaks the kiss he catches a glimpse at the time on her watch and sighs, " As much as I'd like to stay here longer I need to get you home and get home myself. "

Serena nearly groaned out her frustration, she hated her Lunarian physiology right now. Never before had she had to worry about this problem, being too turned on, " Little things about Lunarian females, Henry, you heat one up too much, then you have to finish what you started. "

Henry looks at her, " Why? "

" Because Lunarian females don't have a damn cold shower, we stay in a certain state, highly annoying actually. "

Gray eyes meet her red ones and can see the truth, the slight flush in her skin had yet to recede, and he could actually feel her pulse racing, when it should have calmed somewhat by now. " Anything else I need to know? "

Serena glares at him and the gray eyed teen gets the message, he pulls her into the dark corner they usually made out in and where he had gotten to second base with her for the first time, looked like he'd be hitting second base again tonight. By the time they emerge from their corner Serena has an impressive hickey on the left side of her neck and Henry was having to fight down his own hormones which were screaming at him to claim her already. Serena drags him to a private booth, " Oh boy, this is when you answer my question, huh? "

Serena smiles at this, " No need to worry quite so much. " With that said she tells him about a Lunarian's two ways of conception and the steps she had taken to prevent the one, which only needed a bond of true love for a child to be conceived. " Okay, wow, here's hoping destiny doesn't throw us a curveball. I'd hate to have to try and explain this to my parents. " Henry murmurs.

Henry knew what she did, that they had gotten lucky enough to find each other so soon, well, she'd had to go through two lifetimes to find him, but still at sixteen they damn well knew they were meant for each other. Once Henry gets home he lays on his bed and thinks about what he had just learned about his girlfriend. He just hoped that her past didn't catch up with her, because he didn't think she could handle that right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

In an entirely different bedroom the same night brown haired Ryo Akiyama looks in the mirror seeing a burgundy haired brown eyed teen looking back at him. He still didn't know how he went from Davis Motomiya to Ryo Akiyama, he would never trade Rika for anything. He had never felt for anyone what he did for her. He knew now Kari had just been a safe crush, loving Rika was a risk, but that was what love was all about. Every time they fought an enemy digimon he knew there was the risk that either one of them could die. Even Veemon didn't know how he went from Veemon to Monodramon. Neither remembered what happened to cause this change though. Ryo saw flashes but that was all he saw.

One day he knew his past would catch up with him, and he often wondered if Miracles didn't do this for some reason. Though living as Ryo Akiyama at the same time as Davis had been slightly confusing at first, though it would make sense that only the holder of the Golden Radiance, of Miracles would be able to beat down Millenniummon. Still, there was no way in hell he would have abandoned his best friend like that. Ken didn't deserve that type of suffering.

He knew Takato's cousin had her own secrets, similar to his own. Ryo knew he would have to tell Rika soon, she deserved to know, but how could he tell her if he didn't the full story himself. " Ryo, you all right? " Monodramon asks.

He sighs, " No, I'm not, what am I supposed to tell Rika. How do I tell her that Davis Motomiya actually existed? "

" Well, I'm pretty sure we switched dimensions. "

" Still, how can I tell her this when I don't know all of it myself? "

His partner sighs, " Tell her what you do know, Davish. "

Ryo quirks a smile in his usual style at this, " Thanks, Veemon. "

The duo of Miracles settle themselves down to sleep for the rest of the night, actually looking forward to meeting with the rest of their fellow Tamers plus Serena, as Henry and Takato would have both invited her along. The next day shows Serena dragging Takato, she had drug him out of bed too, to the park with their partners following them, well, Falcomon was staying out of sight like the ninja he was. Even Rika's partner Renamon hadn't sensed or spotted him. Henry and his little sister Suzie had been the first ones to reach the park with their partners, Suzie's being Lopmon.

" Just because you knew Henry would get here first you had to drag me out of the house. "

" At least Rika can't make fun of you for getting here late, you're here before her, only just though. Rika, Renamon, welcome. " Serena says, even as she goes over to Henry, giving him a quick kiss before skipping out of his reach. The gray eyed teen glares at her for that.

" Serena, Goggle head, Henry, Suzie. " Rika greets while Renamon greets the partners.

Serena's head snaps up at the same time the digimon go on alert, her red eyes narrowing, " Ninja Blade! "

The attack from her partner sped right past her and she whips around, D-Arc and modify card in hand when she pales, " Did you think you could escape your destiny, Serena Matsuki? " How the hell hadn't she sensed her anywhere nearby, she should have. She could sense all of the senshi, the scouts, due to her being the Tsuki no Hime. Something was seriously wrong if she hadn't been able to sense her at all, she stretches out with her senses and picks up on Uranus and Neptune, so, that's how it was, she had to actively search for them now, huh?

The rest of the present Tamers look at the green haired woman whom had spoken, " What the hell is Sailor Pluto doing here? " Rika demands.

" That is none of your concern, Nonaka-san. " Pluto says.

Serena's eyes narrow, " What the hell do you want, Setsuna? "

" How dare you… "

" Oh shut up! Amaterasu herself granted me this life, I did my damn duty as Sailor Moon, as the moon princess, now, leave me alone. "

" I don't think so, you must still marry… "

" Digi Modify Angewomon's Celestial Arrow Activate! " Serena calls out.

Sailor Pluto goes flying as Falcomon stands before his partner, " Leave her alone. "

" Digi Modify, Crest of Miracles activate! "

Monodramon was suddenly there along with Ryo, " Pluto, I thought you were warned to stay out of Digidestined business. If she has a D-Arc then she is Digidestined. "

" Crest of Miracles, why would you use that? How do you even have that modify card anyhow? " Rika asks.

Serena blinks, " Damn, no wonder whenever you're around my senses go haywire, Biomerge Activate! "

A Dead Scream hits her before the process can be completed and her eyes flash warningly before she disappears in a burst of speed. Sailor Pluto barely blocks the side kick that had been aimed at her left side with her staff. " You should have left when you had the chance, Setsuna-san. Amaterasu returned to me what that bitch you serve took. "

Pluto's eyes widen as Serena vanishes only to have a knee slammed into her back, " Oh, damn, no. "

Henry watches all this, extremely tense, he hadn't known she could fight like that. Serena suddenly reappears, turning a backflip and skidding along on the ground, " Impressive, Haruka, though you know damn well that, that was nowhere near my top speed. You all will get what is coming to you, Sailor Moon does not bow to the will of the Queen, she serves the people and only the people. "

The rest of the Tamers show up just as Serena is battling Sailor Uranus, Neptune, whom had jumped in at what she thought would be an appropriate time to catch her hime off guard, and Pluto twenty minutes later. Kenta Kitagawa, Kazu, Mako and Ai, plus Jeri Katou and partners, all stare in shock at the scene before them, Serena curses as she gets hit by a combined attack from the three, " Yo, Digimon King, I could use a Miracle right about now. "

Ryo curses and then is startled when a flash of golden light turns him and his partner back into themselves, " Okay, what the hell is going on? Rika, we'll talk later, Digi Armor Energize! "

" Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the fires of courage. "

Davis/Ryo's eyes narrow and he tackles Sailor Neptune. Serena, wincing, gets back up and holds out a certain item, her true transformation item. " We have to stop her, if she transforms using that we'll never get control of her ever again! " Pluto screams it out.

" Lunar Phase Shift, Crescent Style! "

" Shit, no! " Uranus shouts only to have to dodge Flamedramon's Fire Rocket.

An entirely different Sailor Moon stood before them, she had yellow wrist length gloves with silver bands, her bodice was gold, the bows were silver, the skirt and scarf were white, the boots were silver with yellow bands. Sailor Moon smirks viciously, " You should know to never get my blood lust going, bitches. Oh, I am so going to enjoy this. Ryo, I think Miracles might have done this to save your life. " Moon says and then she was gone, a snap kick to Pluto's leg ends up with a horrible cracking sound and Pluto screams in agony, " Oh, please, I thought you Outer Senshi were supposed to be able to handle a simple little broken bone. Apparently that was all hype. "

Uranus and Neptune grab her and they vanish. Serena curses as she loses hold on her transformation, " Selene, dammit! Used to be I could hold Crescent Style all day every day. "

" Someone had better start talking now! " Rika demands.

So Serena and Ryo take turns telling their friends everything, though for Serena it takes a lot longer than Ryo. " That's just wrong. How could they expect you to just go along with that? " Rika mutters, " So, are you Ryo or Davis? "

" I'm both, Rika, I've been Ryo for so long. I still don't fully understand what happened. "

" My guess is that you were near death, you and Veemon, when Miracles acted to save you. My Silver Crystal will do the same thing. " Serena admits.

" Who would have thought two of our friends had such secrets. They'll be back, won't they? " Kazu asks.

" Unfortunately, yes. " Serena mutters as Henry places an arm around her, nearly taking all of her weight as he did so.

" You sure you're all right, Serena? " Henry asks her.

" Yeah, just load me up with sugar and I'll recover soon enough. " Serena mutters.

" Sugar isn't healthy for you. " Henry says with a frown.

" Super high metabolism, sugar energy gets converted into magic energy, need magic energy replenished. " Serena says.

Mako walks over and hands her a chocolate bar. Serena smiles and downs it in a minute, the others goggling at how fast she ate that, " What, I'm tired and I took a combo attack from them. My back is still one large bruise, though thankfully the healing is starting to pick up with that little bit of chocolate. Thank you, Mako. Impmon, mess with my partner and I will be the one taking you on in a prank war. "

Impmon blinks and goes back to his Tamers, something told him getting into a prank war with a practical pranking goddess was a bad thing. " Wow, someone whom can make Impmon back down, never thought I'd see the day. " Kazu says.

" Okay, how are we going to deal with the scout situation? " Takato asks.

Serena moans, " Feed me first, dammit. I'm like a digimon in that way, I need food to regain my strength. "

Ryo rolls his eyes at this and heads over to a hot dog vendor, buying Serena's preference of hot dogs and delivering them before getting food for everyone else. Serena wolfs her hot dogs down and by the time she has the third one eaten she can stand on her own, she moves off to a nearby picnic table and frowns, how had they found her anyhow?

The others joins her and Serena bangs her head on the table, " How, how, how did they find me anyhow? "

" Good question, you haven't used any of your active Lunar powers, so somehow Amaterasu has been betrayed, who's you doctor? " Henry asks.

Serena snorts at that, " Mizuno Saeko and I damn well know that none of my medical information is digitized into the hospital system. Hell, Saeko puts all my information into her own Data Computer and no one can hack that. "

" Wait, so your personal doctor is connected to the Silver Millennium? " Kazu asks her.

" Queen of Mercury, actually. " Serena answers.

" What are we going to do about them? " Ryo muses.

" Gem in the center of the front bow will knock them back into civilian state if it's hit hard enough. " Serena answers.

" Okay so that's one way the digimon can fight back, obviously myself, you, and Henry can actually fight them ourselves as well. We still need a game plan and no one can go anywhere alone. " Ryo states.

" I'm never far from Ai 'n' Mako. " Impmon says.

" Suzie's generally with me as well. " Henry admits.

" Kazu and Kenta are almost always together, that leaves me and Jeri, because Serena and Takoto live together, though we'll work something else out if need be. Ryo, well, you can tag along with whomever. " Rika says.

Serena sighs at this and rolls her eyes, " Rika, how would you like to be Sailor Uranus when this is all over? "

Rika purses her lips as she thinks about this, she couldn't blame Serena for wanting those that she could actually trust at her back, " I'll let you know, Serena, but I can understand why you would want me at your back. "

" Precisely, digidestined stick together, isn't that right, Ryo? "

" I wish I could say it was but my old team never respected me. I mean, think about it, you've seen the anime, season two, did they ever listen to my plans even though they were good, solid plans? " Ryo snorts.

Takato's eyes widen, " Were you alone for your last battle? "

" No, Willis was with me. " Ryo admits.

" Willis, the kid with Terriermon and Kokomon as partners, that Willis? " Kenta asks.

" Okay everyone, Momentai. " Henry's Terriermon says.

Serena glares at him, " Sorry, but my previous incarnations have come back to bite me in the ass, so I can't Momentai at this moment. "

Henry sighs, " He's right, Serena. "

" Unfortunately, Henry, I have to be in a constant state of alert, I have to actively sense for them now otherwise I'll get caught off guard again. " Serena states.

" How can you sense them anyhow? " Renamon asks her.

" I am the tsuki no hime, they are to protect me so therefore I am connected with my guardians. Generally the first in line was never Sailor Moon but I had no sisters so I took up the mantle. " Serena answers the yellow vixen.

" Didn't your mother notice? " Jeri asks her.

" She did and we had a blistering power battle over it, you see, like I said before sailor Moon does not bow before the Queen, she fights for all Lunar citizens, like I did as Tsukino Usagi, I fought for the people, not my own greedy selfish desires. " Serena states.

" Enough of this depressing stuff, let's have some fun. " Kazu says.

Soon they're all involved in a game of Horse, as Mako had brought a basketball. This was a game that even those not athletically inclined could handle though Takato was a good sprinter, what with having to chase Guilmon all the time.

Towards evening Serena gravitates towards Ryo, " How much do you remember from that last battle? "

" Not much, at all, but I know I didn't die, I can't tell you how I know that, but I do know I didn't die. " Ryo admits.

" Be wary, Ryo, your golden radiance can complement my silver crystal, if the bitches learn too much about it then they will make you a priority target. " Serena tells him.

" I've got Cyberdramon most of the time, not much gets past him. " Ryo states.

" Still, don't let your guard down, that's what gets people like us all the time, letting our guard down. Henry's the only one I can let my guard down around because I know that if push comes to shove he will fight to the death to protect me. "

" I'd do the same for Rika in a heartbeat, I just wish she'd let me in more, sure I didn't tell her everything, but I didn't know where to start, how to tell her. Nobody can blame me for that either, though Rika might find a way, the Wild Cat that she is. " Ryo says.

Serena smirks, " Give her time, she has issues, but you two do belong together, perk of my Venusian gift of power. Now, if only I could get Takato to finally make a move with Jeri, oh well. "

Ryo takes those words to heart and steels himself for the coming battle with Rika, his Wild Cat. Serena goes over to Henry, she had been invited over to the Wong's place for dinner. Hopefully Jaarin would be kept in her corner for the evening. " Ryo, why didn't you tell me? "

Ryo/Davis sighs at this question, " I didn't know how, hell, I still don't really understand what the hell happened. I think I'm going to need Serena's help to master Miracles though, I think she is right about miracles intervening to save me though. Rika, I'm a cartoon character here, how could I tell you what happened. "

Rika sighs, she knew he had a point, if she hadn't seen him turn into Davis she wouldn't have believed him, " They truly didn't respect you? "

" Only Ken and the older kids did, the others always listened to TK and generally he came up with the same plan I had voiced after they tried to retreat. Think about Kimeramon, they all wanted to run, I was the only one who stayed and fought. "

Rika thinks back on the show, he was right, they had only decided to stay so he wouldn't get all the credit, though stopping Kimeramon had ultimately been done by Magnamon and Wormmon, Ken's partner. Plus, it had been Davis to bring Ken into the team. The others wouldn't have done that, they would have shunned Ken, which means MaloMyotismon would have won. Rika shudders then, thinking of it like that put an entirely different spin on the show. " Why stay with them? "

" Because Tai trusted me to lead them to victory, he gave me his goggles, goggles which I still have, though I'll gladly let Takato have the reins this time around. " Davis/Ryo answers.

" I see, so because Tai put his faith in you, you stuck with them. Can't say that I would have done the same, I would have drop kicked Yolei for only half the crap she said to you. "

" This dimension has them as well, or at least TK, Kari, and Izzy. TK is Yamaki, Kari is Miss Asagi, and Izzy is Shibumi, don't know where the others are. Hell, I don't know if I have a counterpart here or not. " Davis/Ryo admits.

Rika's eyes widen, " Yamaki is TK, what the hell happened to make him want to destroy all digimon then? "

Davis/Ryo frowns at this, it was a good question, Henry had been the one to tell him about that. " I wish I knew, Wild Cat, but not even I'm omniscient, though I have been to a few different dimensions over the course of having to beat down Millenniummon. "

" Wait, you mean that's pretty much all you do, beat Millenniummon throughout the different dimensions? " Rika asks.

" Yeah, but I always come home to this one. I'm really irritated that I couldn't stay and help Ken out, since he helped me with Millenniummon. " Davis/Ryo replies.

Adventure Zone:

Taichi Kamiya, generally called Tai glares at the D-3 holders, only Ken was spared this, as he was mourning his friend, Willis wasn't sure what had happened in the end, though he did see a gold flash of light, so they were hoping Davis and Veemon were safe out there somewhere. Yolei had brought this about when she had said Davis' recklessness had finally gotten him and Veemon killed. That had raised the hackles of every older kid, " Inoue-san, how dare you speak ill of Davis like that! " Mimi Tachikawa snaps.

" He's an idiot, I don't see why Tai ever chose him to be leader. TK would have been a better choice. " Yolei retorts.

Ken stands up then, " I am so sick of you all talking about Davis like that. He's the one whom wanted to stay and fight Kimeramon while the rest of you would have run like the cowards you are. In fact the only reason you stayed was so that he didn't get all the credit. MaloMyotismon would never have been beaten without Davis! He lead you ungrateful heathens to victory and yet even now you continue to slam him! "

The eyes of the older kids all widen, " Wait, that's not what they told us. " Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi says.

Ken launches into the tale of the true final battle and the older kids are appalled at how Davis' contribution was minimized by the other four, " Hikari Kamiya, I am ashamed to call you my little sister right now, when did you get so bitchy? " Tai asks.

The younger chosen kids get reamed out royally by the older ones while Ken wishes for his best friend to finally see this moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Zone:

Tai Kamiya was beside himself with rage, how could he have not seen how Davis was being treated! Why hadn't he seen it! The elder goggle head wasn't speaking to his little sister at the moment, as he had never dreamed that she would sink so low as to lie about someone's accomplishments. Ken had told them everything at the last meeting, every sordid little detail that the other four had hidden saw the light of day. Matt had barely been able to restrain himself from decking TK, Sora and Mimi had literally torn into Yolei, the inheritor of Love and Sincerity had been shell-shocked that her seniors had lambasted her like that.

Izzy and Joe had spoken calmly with Cody, he was the only one getting off the hook as he was observing everything and forming his own opinion, he agreed with Ken that they never would have beaten MaloMyotismon without Davis and Veemon. Willis had torn into Kari and TK then and there after Ken had told all, with Cody's help.

Tamers Zone:

Henry looks at his older sister, " Jaarin, why can't you just get along with Serena? "

" Because you can do so much better than her, you're settling. " Jaarin answers him.

Henry's gray eyes snap with temper, " You think I'm settling! Where have you been living, Jaarin. If you'd be anyone other than my sister she would have already kicked your ass. She doesn't because you are my sister. "

Jaarin snorts, " There's another reason why, she knows how to fight. No self-respecting female raises her own fists in defense of herself. "

" Which is why traditionally raised Japanese and Chinese girls just let themselves get raped, because they keep waiting for a man to come along and save them. I love her, Jaarin, and I'm glad she can defend herself if I can't be there to do so! " Henry snaps.

Janyu Wong sighs, he should have seen this argument coming, especially since Jaarin had been raised like a traditional Japanese girl. He'd gotten his way with Suzie, thank Amaterasu, but Jaarin was filled with all that traditional Japanese woman nonsense. Henry was of the opinion that a girl could and should defend herself and he had come to it by himself after hearing so many stories where the girl is kicked out of the family to avoid sullying the family honor after being raped. Traditionalists were hard to fight though, but Suzie would at least be able to think for herself and not be dependent upon her husband for everything. Though Janyu wondered if his wife had noticed that Jaarin was not interested in the male of the species in any way.

" Women defending themselves is barbaric. "

" What about Amazonian societies and the Silver Millennium, which was matriarchal, was the Silver Millennium barbaric as well, seeing as how you absolutely adore the fact that Queen Serenity the IV saved everyone and everything. The main soldiers, the senshi are female, are they barbaric? " Henry fires back.

Jaarin's mouth opens and shuts as she tries to think of a response to this. Janyu had to admit his youngest son raised a very good point. At the same time Serena is just getting off the phone with her mother and it drops from nerveless fingers. The thunk of the phone meeting the floor brought Takato over to investigate, " Serena, what's wrong? "

" They arranged my marriage. They want nothing to do with me and they fucking arrange MY MARRIAGE! " Serena's voice had gradually gotten louder as the news sank in.

Takato curses vehemently, her parents just had to go and do this, didn't they? " I'm assuming you argued. "

" I couldn't, she just told me the news and hung up. " Serena says.

" What are you gonna tell Henry? "

Serena moans at this question, " How could they do this to me? "

Takato sighs and leads his cousin to his room where she could vent however she needed to. Then he heads for his parents, " Takato, what's wrong? " Takehiro asks his son.

" Do my aunt and uncle give you any money for Serena's expenses? " Takato asks.

Yoshie looks at her son, " No, they don't, what did they do? "

" Arranged Serena's marriage. " Takato says, rage lining his voice. His cousin had suffered enough, she loved Henry and he would not allow his aunt and uncle to screw that over for her.

Takehiro walks to the back of the bakery and curses softly under his breath, he had no choice now, he had to file for custody. It was the only way his niece would be happy. Thankfully he'd known this day might come and had everything ready. He takes a deep breath and calls his lawyer to get the ball started. His brother and sister-in-law wanted to play things like that, then they were going to have to actually prove that they were good parents and Takehiro had enough proof to the contrary.

Upstairs Serena just rocks back and forth, unable to give vent to her emotions. She'd been so close this time too. Now her parents had essentially screwed her over by arranging her marriage when she loved Henry with every fiber of her being. He made her feel what no one else ever had. Yoshie watches her silently from the door, her light red eyes were full of anguish yet she didn't shed a tear. She knew what her husband was up to and he had her full support in this particular endeavor. Those two really had gone too far this time, and they had yet to pay a single penny for her expenses. She and Takehiro didn't mind having her but her own parents didn't even care about her.

Twenty minutes later Henry Wong is walking through the front door of the bakery and Takato sighs before intercepting his best friend, " Takato, what's up? I just had it out with Jaarin. "

" Serena just got a call from her mother, a call and hang up deal, they've arranged her marriage, Henry. "

Henry felt like he had just been sucker punched, " She wasn't given an opportunity to argue? "

" No, she wasn't, but I think my dad is going to sue for custody. " Takato says, leading him to the family room.

" Where is she? "

" My room, Henry, she's numb, either that or she just won't give vent to her emotions. " Takato says.

" She's given up because every time she's fought before she's lost. QS IV bethroves her to Endymion, she fights back, argues passionately and she still doesn't get out of it, then the Moon fell, thus making it so she didn't have to marry him. She died again getting her out of it, and now, she found me, found love, finally, only we may just get ripped apart due to her absentee parents. Dammit, she just can't catch a break, can she? " Henry asks.

Takato sighs, it was beginning to look that way for his cousin, " She needs a miracle to get out of this. "

Akiyama Home:

Ryo's eyes widen, " What the hell do you mean you've arranged my marriage with Serena Matsuki! I love Rika, how the hell could you even conceive to do this to me! "

" It's good business, Ryo. " his dad says.

Ryo's hands clench into fists, " I will not give up my Wild Cat, dammit and Serena is in love with Henry Wong. Neither one of us will honor this, you won't even get us to share a wedding bed. The only one I will ever share a bed with is Rika Nonaka! "

" You will do as you're told if you want a roof over your head. "

Ryo snorts, " Yeah, big threat there, Dad. How often am I actually home, plus, I have plenty of experience camping. Try again, bastard. "

Ryo is stunned when he is backhanded and then a golden flicker is seen within his eyes before he turns on his heel, grabbing Monodramon and leaving. He heads for the park and curses, why did this have to happen now? He had finally found his Wild Cat, there was no way in hell he was going to give her up.

" Ryo, what's wrong? "

Ryo curses under his breath, just who he didn't want to see when he was pissed off, " Wild Cat, I am not safe to be around right now. "

" Yeah, I can see you're pissed, I just want to know why. "

" Because my parents and Serena's in their infinite fucking wisdom decided to arrange our marriage! "

Like Henry earlier Rika felt like she had been sucker punched, " What are we gonna do? "

" Well, I'm the Child of Miracles, if I ever needed one it would be now. " Ryo admits.

" You won't keep Henry from her, will you? "

" Wild Cat, I have no intention of marrying Serena. The way she is with Henry, I'll fight tooth and nail to protect that, just like I'll fight tooth and nail to protect what we have as well. " Ryo says firmly, pulling her to him. He needed to hold her close at the moment. He had no way of knowing that at that same moment Henry was mimicking him. Both males were of the same mindset, they would find a way to make this work, even if it meant leaving the dimension entirely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Takehito Matsuki stares as he is served with the papers saying that his brother and sister-in-law are suing him for custody of his daughter. That meant until the custody suit was settled the bethroval was put on hold. He calls the Akiyamas to let them know about this complication. His lawyers would eat his brother alive and take his damn business too.

Henry cradles Serena close as he soothes her, how could her parents do this to her. His Serena had suffered enough, she didn't need this yet too. His presence had been all it took to actually get her to let loose her emotions. The rest of the Matsuki family had left them alone so Henry could comfort her in peace. Henry had ended up staying the night as Serena had refused to let him go, she still wouldn't let him leave and he couldn't really blame her. Yoshie had called his dad to explain the situation to him and Janyu had given his permission for Henry to stay over as long as necessary, he understood that Serena had just been dealt a huge, crushing emotional blow.

Henry was not going to give her up without a fight, he knew that much, though if the suit the Matsukis had filed succeeded then Serena would be out of the arrangement. " Did your mom tell you who? "

" No, she didn't, but at the same time I got the news Ryo's emotions spiked, specifically horror, shock, and rage. "

" Oh, no, Ryo wouldn't take that news well at all, would he? " Henry asks.

" No, he loves Rika and I know damn well he'll take her and leave the dimension if he has to just so he can have her as well. I could do the same if this all goes pear shaped. "

Henry freezes, could he really leave his family behind? " We'd come back and visit, Henry, I wouldn't expect you to give up everything for me, but it is an option. "

" Yeah, I'm just hoping it doesn't come to that. If it does, then I will go with you to a dimension where we can be together. " Henry murmurs.

Adventure Zone:

Ken Ichijouji looks at the last recorded data from Davis' last fight, Willis was right, there had been a golden flash of light. Miracles must have acted to protect Davis and Veemon. He just wanted his best friend back, was that so wrong, Davis was the only reason he even hung out with the others and after his disappearance he refused to hang out with the younger ones. He'd hang out with the older ones no problem, Tai made a concerted effort to get to know him, hang out with him, hell Tai would even practice with him.

Little did Ken know that he would be getting his best friend back in one month's time. When the senshi would interfere with the trial and make it so Serena Matsuki was to marry Ryo Akiyama, immediately. However, that is still in the future, right now every tamer has hope that the trial will turn out the way they want.

Tamer Zone:

A week after the bombshell was dropped everyone is meeting at the Matsuki place. All of them were in varying stages of disbelief and rage, " If this goes pear shaped what do we do. I don't know about the others but I sure as hell won't stay here if four of my friends have to leave. " Kazu says.

" I agree, with Kazu, if you leave, Henry, I go with you. " Suzie says firmly.

" Yeah, Serena and Ryo deserve to be happy. " Ai says.

" Not like we'll really be missed anyhow. " Mako says.

" I also agree, it's not like my father and step-mother notice me anymore anyhow. " Jeri voices her own opinion.

" Mom and Dad have agreed to leave as well, seeing as how Serena can just set up the bakery in whatever dimension we're in. " Takato says, he'd already decided he was going as well.

" We can go back to my old dimension and I can become Davis Motomiya again. It'll be less work for Serena anyhow. " Ryo states.

" Grandma has given me her blessing, she just asks that I stay in touch. " Rika says, shrugging.

Serena smirks and tosses her a cell phone, " That one can make interdimensional calls, I have one for everyone to stay in touch. Prepare yourselves, while I'm hoping for the best, I'm also preparing for the worst. " She hands them all a small ball shaped device, " Day of the trial, hit the button and it will pack up your entire room, this way we can make a fast get away if need be. "

They all nodded at this, Serena had already given a different one to her aunt and uncle. Queen Aurista of Pluto was ready to help them make good their escape. Ryo sighs, " I still can't believe that this was done to us. "

" Well, at least she knows you. " Henry points out.

" I knew Endymion too, Henry. It's just I knew he was a man whore the moment I first laid eyes on him. " Serena snorts at this. She had also been working on the length of time she could hold crescent style. Once she could hold that indefinitely she could move on to the other styles.

The time of the trial approached far faster than any of them wanted and the ruling goes in favor of Serena's parents, " Aurista, now! "

A magenta flash of light fills the courtroom and soon the Tamers were all in the new Matsuki bakery. Already established in their new dimension, Ryo was back to being Davis and he sighs, " Vee, stay here. I need to go see Ken, okay. Wild Cat, I'll be back, but Ken is my best friend, my disappearance would have hurt him, a lot. "

" I understand, Davis, go. " Rika says.

" Where will the rest of us live? " Henry asks.

" That's already been taken care of, Mr. Wong, I am Aurista, Queen of Pluto. I will take the rest of you to your home shortly. "

" You truly did think of everything, didn't you? " Henry asks Serena.

" Of course, my senshi are going to learn you can't tame the moon, only work with the moon. "

Davis smiles as he walks around Odaiba again, checking the date before he goes to search out Ken. He sighs in relief, he wouldn't have to explain why he was older to his best friend. Davis knew exactly where to look for his best friend too. Just as he thought, Ken was in the park where they practiced, " Hey, Ken, been awhile, huh? "

Ken Ichijouji whips around, " Davis, you're back. "

" I am, but I met you before, only not as Davis Motomiya, you met me as Ryo Akiyama. The best theory to date is that Miracles acted somehow to save Vee and I from death. I didn't come back alone either, I came with a whole bunch of other digidestines only they call themselves Tamers. I'm one of them, but I'm not the leader. We came here because Ryo Akiyama's parents and the parents of one Matsuki Serena tried to arrange our marriage. This was the only way to escape from that since the legal system failed us. "

" Have you seen your family yet? " Ken asks him.

Davis sighs, " I'm too used to being on my own, Ken. I have to continually go to different dimensions and beat down Millenniummon, but I guess this one will be my home now, if only so I can keep my Wild Cat. "

" Tell me everything, Davis. " Ken implores of his best friend and Davis complies, telling him everything he had been through since he had left. Telling him about his Rika, his Wild Cat.

While they're catching up the other Tamers are getting to know Odaiba and trying to find a safe place to meet. Henry had Serena pulled tight against his side, walking with her arm in arm while Suzie, Ai, and Mako run ahead with Kazu and Jeri keeping an eye on them. They found their school easily enough and then go to a nearby park so the younger ones could play. They were all prepared to meet the Digidestined though they had convinced their partners to stay behind at the Matsuki Bakery.

While the Digidestined lived there they kept their digimon a secret. Renamon would be following them but she had the job of keeping the others out of trouble, especially Impmon. Serena smiles as she takes in the sights, maybe now she would be free from her Lunar destiny. Serena goes over to the Monkey Bars and starts to go across them, she did need to master her other style shifts as Sailor Moon. Henry watches her, he hadn't known she could get across the Monkey Bars that fast.

One of Serena's best classes was PE, there was a reason she ran track after all. It would be fun to actually be going to school with Ryo, or Davis as he was known here. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was the first one to spot them, " Hi, you must all be new here. "

" Yeah, we just moved here from Shinjuku. " Takato says. Aurista had gone over what they should say, and sticking to the truth as much as possible was always a good thing, " I'm Matsuki Takato and my cousin Matsuki Serena is over on the Monkey Bars. "

" Kamiya Taichi, but please, call me Tai. "

" Kitagawa Kenta and this goof beside me is Shioda Kazu. "

" I'm Wong Henry and the smaller red head is my little sister Suzie. "

" I'm Nonaka Rika and the twins are Ai and Mako. The only other girl her is Katou Jeri. "

" Pleasure to meet you all. I could give you a tour. "

" No need, Tai, I can handle that, this is my home too, after all. Call a meeting and I'll explain everything that I know, though I do owe the Sovereigns a piece of my mind for setting me up to beat Millenniummon. " Davis says as he is walking up to them.

" They set up… " Tai blanches, " Oh, Azulongmon, you are Ryo Akiyama are one and the same. How? "

" Later, call the meeting. Oh, everyone you just met is a Tamer, a different kind of Digidestined. The partners are at the Matsuki Bakery, right? " Davis asks.

" You know it. " Rika says.

" You'll shake Odaiba up, Wild Cat. " Davis says and Rika rolls her eyes at this.

Davis smirks in that irritating Ryo Akiyama way and Rika smacks his arm. Everyone else rolls their eyes at this, " I take it this is normal behavior for them? " Tai asks.

" Yep, he annoys her and yet she still loves him. " Takato says.

Serena meanders over, letting Henry pull her to his side, " It took forever for them to actually get together too. "

" That's because my Wild Cat is too stubborn for her own good. " Davis quips.

" What was that, Digimon King? " Rika asks sweetly.

Davis smirks and pulls her into a short but hot kiss, scrambling Rika's thought processes. The others chuckle, that was always his way to get out of trouble with Rika, kiss her senseless, though she never minded that he did. Tai blinks, who'd've thought Davis had that in him? Serena shakes her head before laying it on Henry's shoulder. Maybe now she could work on getting Jeri and Takato together. Tai asks Davis what time would be good for all of them, " I think Digiworld at ten in the morning should work out. I can get all of them in, along with their partners, now I warn you, Takato's partner is a virus type. " Davis says.

" Right, I'll pass the word along to the others. Have you seen your parents yet, Davis? "

Davis groans, " No, and I really don't care to see any of my family. "

" Davis, they really missed you. " Tai says.

Davis snorts at this, " I hardly think so, Tai. They've said I was a burden more times that I can count. "

" What about Reika? " Tai asks.

Davis freezes and he directs his full attention to Tai, " What do you know about Reika? "

Tai blinks, he hadn't expected that kind of reaction from Davis, " Only that two weeks after you disappeared she transferred in and is now living with your parents. "

Davis pales, " I gotta go, Wild Cat. "

Davis spins on his heel and takes off like a shot, even as Ryo he had still played soccer and had taken to jogging with Serena in the mornings. He was swearing internally all the while he covered the distance to the Motomiya apartment. Reika, his twin, should never be around their parents. He wills the change to Ryo Akiyama and uses his D-Arc to make the jump to the apartment. He switches back and throws the door open in time to see a fist heading for the only family member he cared about. He slides in front of his twin and catches the fist, " Try to touch her again and I will kill you. What, did you think without me here you could get away with this again? " Davis demands of his father.

Motomiya Daiki curses, he'd thought he was finally rid of the boy, " Why aren't you dead? "

Davis smirks, " It's a miracle. " He knees his father in the groin and then hits him with a round house kick to the face before he lays a gentle hand on his twin's cheek, Reika was blind and mute, " Rei, let's get you out of here, okay. "

She leans into him, the only one she felt truly safe around, she nods to his suggestion and Davis quickly packs her up before he guides her out of the apartment and leads her to the Matsuki Bakery. Hopefully his fellow tamers had regrouped there, as he could not and would not stay with his family. Plus, there was no way in hell he would let Reika stay with them anymore either. Reika should never have been pulled out of her school. " I know you have questions, Rei, and I will answer them, I promise. "

The burgundy haired female huffs silently at this and then an assortment of smells hits her nose, cinnamon rolls, bread, muffins, biscuits… he had led her to a bakery. " Where did you run off to so fast, Ryo? " Henry asks him.

Davis sighs, " I had to go get my twin away from our parents. She should never have been there in the first place. "

Reika smacks him and he winces before switching to Chinese to tell her everything. Henry's eyes widen as he listens to Davis' tale, all of it, not just what he had known previously but how Ryo ended up with them and fighting the D-Reaper. He watches as Reika's milky eyes also widen as she listens to her brother's tale. " Sis, any guys I need to have a chat with? "

Reika turns an incredulous look on him, and Davis grins, " There is, where is he and who is he? "

If Reika could groan she would have, why was he so damn good at reading her body language? At least Marcus was beyond her twin's reach at the moment, then she curses internally as she hears a voice she hadn't heard in five years, he was back from his version of the Digital World, " Boss, I'm hungry. "

" Who are you? " Davis asks.

" Marcus Damon and this is my partner Agumon. Why don't you seem surprised to see a digimon? "

" I'm the inheritor of Courage and Friendship, the Holder of Miracles, I'm also known as the Legendary Tamer, Davis Motomiya, my partner is generally Veemon but he can switch to Monodramon as well. "

Marcus blinks, " You're Reika's twin? "

Reika face palms at this and Henry walks over to her, " Didn't want this meeting to occur just yet, huh? "

She smiles at his whispered question and then smacks Davis when he goes too far in his questioning of Marcus. " I can handle him, Reika. "

She rolls her eyes and flashes through the signs faster than Davis can follow. Marcus sighs, " Davis, I'm the one that dealt with the bullies that wouldn't leave her alone five years ago, I've been in a different Digital World than the one you know since our last major battle. I just got back and learned Reika had moved to Odaiba. "

Davis sighs as well, " She was with our parents, someplace she should have never been to begin with. I got there in time to stop our father's fist from meeting with her face. "

" That's why you took off when Tai mentioned her. " Henry says.

" Yeah, it is. Marcus, stick around, we're going to be having a Digidestined meeting tomorrow morning and you should come. I know Reika has a partner. "

" She does. I am her partner. "

" Oh, Wild Cat is going to love this. " Davis mutters sarcastically his sister's partner also happened to be a Renamon, " What's your evolutionary line? "

" I digivolve to Youkomon and then Doumon, why? "

" My girlfriend's partner is also a Renamon, only she digivolves to Kyuubimon and then Taomon. " Davis tells the yellow vixen.

It was decided that Marcus would stick around and Henry was staying the night at the Matsuki's as well. Serena was still a little clingy though no one blamed her, hell, Henry was almost as bad as her. The boys set up shop in one room and the girls in another after Davis does the introductions. Davis was not looking forward to the morning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Odaiba, Matsuki Bakery:

Marcus Damon yawns as he stretches before heading downstairs to get his morning workout in, he found Henry ready to do the same, " Hey care for a jog and then a spar, Henry, I could use a new opponent. "

" Sure, but Agumon has to stay here, digimon aren't out in the open in Odaiba. " Henry says.

" That's okay, boss, I can hang out with Guilmon and the others. " Agumon says.

" Yeah, he'll be fine here, Marcus. " Takehiro tells him.

" All right, I left a note for Reika as to what I'm up to where I know she'll look for it. Well, more I left a voice mail for her, having my girlfriend be blind and mute is a little hard. " Marcus admits.

Once they've set off Davis and Serena stumble down the stairs and stretch out before going on their morning jog as well, though they didn't have a morning spar planned either. They were letting Takato sleep because they were going to need their leader to be at his best for the meeting with the virtue digidestined. Of course, Davis knew he would have to take back his position with the second gen team, mostly because they were completely helpless without him.

Once the others had really thought over how he had been treated in the anime they all came to the same conclusion Rika had, that things could have taken a much darker turn without him. MaloMyotismon would have won for one thing and for another, without him Kimeramon would still most likely be going on a rampage, to say the least. The Tamers were quite willing to get into it with the D3 holders. This included little Ai and Mako at seven now. Davis was quite seriously considering allowing Impmon to go to town on his former team save for Ken and Cody as he knew Cody was still trying to form an opinion on him.

Cody never liked to rush things and liked to make informed decisions. Davis couldn't fault the little guy for that. " So, Ryo, when and where do you want to start lessons on learning how to control Miracles? " Serena asks him while they jog.

Davis groans, " Can we get through this meeting first and get the rest of you more settled in, plus I need to get to know Marcus, do my brotherly duty. "

" True, you need to get resettled and reconnect with your twin. At least I don't have that problem. I have my family here with me. I'm just surprised that Janyu allowed his youngest two kids to switch dimensions like that. " Serena says.

" He doesn't want to chance Suzie becoming a traditional Japanese woman and Jaarin is most likely a lesbian anyhow. " Davis points out.

" Yeah, I noticed that, Uranus and Neptune only have eyes for each other plus she would check me out, part of why she tried to break her little brother and I up, so she could have me. " Serena admits, " I just couldn't stand her, something about her, had I been canine, would have had my hackles up. "

" I can see why you want my Wild Cat for Sailor Uranus, she just doesn't take any crap from anyone, well, she and her mom are at least getting along better. That's more than I can say from four years ago, they rarely saw each other and even then Makino tried to turn my Wild Cat into something she's not. " Davis admits.

That was the thing they both enjoyed most about their jogs, they could just talk to each other and be sounding boards, neither one judged, though they both knew what that was like, Davis from his team, and Serena from her life as Tsukino Usagi. Serena slowly starts to tell him more about her time as Usagi and how her senshi had treated her. Davis was seriously beginning to think that there was more of a connection between them than they knew, their lives were eerily similar. That couldn't bode well for any of the Tamers.

Elsewhere Tai had laid down the law about the meeting and had sent Ken and Willis coded messages that Davis had called it so the Children of Kindness and Faith would be in attendance this time. Tai had leveled his nastiest glare at Kari and the sixteen year old knows she has no other choice but to attend. Tai had never been this angry at her for this long and it was scaring her. The Child of Light knew she deserved it after what she had done. Whom would lie about someone's accomplishments like that? Why had she done that to someone whom she had been friends with for years?

When ten in the morning hits the Tamers, Marcus, and Reika are all waiting in the area where Davis had gotten the Digi Egg of Courage. Reika was involved in an animated conversation with Marcus, she could sign to him and he would answer back verbally. This drove Davis nuts as Reika was signing too fast for him to translate, probably her intention though she and Marcus did have five years to catch up on. The age difference between them didn't bug him too much, there was only a little more than two years between them. Marcus was nineteen at the moment and not too much longer and the Motomiya twins would be celebrating their seventeenth birthday.

Serena too would soon be celebrating her seventeenth a milestone she had never made it to in either of her previous lives. Serena was currently sparring with Henry to kill time while they waited for the others and davis grins, he couldn't be blamed for their tardiness this time, a body suddenly slams into him, " Hey, Willis, might want to keep your Terriermon on a leash, got another partner Terriermon here as well. Yes, I'm fine, I'll explain when everyone else is here. Hey, Ken, Wormmon, Kokomon, W Terriermon. "

" Guess that means I'm H Terriermon, geez. " Henry's Terriermon says.

" Ignore him. " Davis says.

" See if I'm ever nice to you again, Ryo. " H Terriermon huffs.

" Were you ever nice to me? " Davis fires back.

Willis blinks, why had Davis answered to Ryo? Ken just smiles, Davis had told him everything and Ken looks at his best friend. Davis grins, " Ichijouji Ken I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, the red head in white and light blue, Nonaka Rika. Nonaka Rika, my best friend and DNA partner, Ichijouji Ken. Rika's partner is Renamon. Ken's is Wormmon, though my twin has a Renamon as well, they just have different evolution lines. The rest of the introductions will be done when everyone else gets here. "

Rika nods to Ken and Ken rolls his eyes, " You fell for a lone wolf, you, the Goggle Head fell for the lone wolf? "

" Hey, I'm much more lone wolfish these days as well, Ken. " Davis points out.

" Once a goggle-head always a goggle-head, Davis. " Ken tells his best friend.

" Hello, Davis, it has been quite a while, hasn't it? " Cody Hida says, making his presence known to the others.

" Cody, it has been and you're just as polite as ever. Armadillomon, it's good to see you again. " Davis says.

Once everyone has arrived and Davis has done the introductions he starts his story, no one needed to know Serena's story. If she wanted to tell them she would. Yolei scoffs when it's over, " Yeah, right, there is no way you actually merged with your digimon. "

Serena smirks, " Biomerge…activate! "

" Falcomon Biomerge to… Ravemon! "

" You were saying, Inoue-san? " a voice a perfect blending of Serena and Falcomon's asks.

" This is utterly fascinating. " Izzy says as he types away on his trusty laptop, " Ravemon is a mega level vaccine cyborg type digimon and a member of the Wind Guardians Family, known as the Silver Crow. Their attacks are Spiral Raven Claw, Blast Ring, and Celestial Blade. "

" Well, for this Ravemon anyhow. Keenan Crier's partner is also a Falcomon and his attacks are different as Ravemon, he has Raven Claw, Shadow Pierce, Fierce Charge, and Dark Tornado. I'm known as a Saver and Agumon here is my partner, I was the leader of my group and Keenan was raised in our Digital World, there's two here in this dimension, I just got back from a five year stay in that Digital World. " Marcus states.

Tai blinks, " All right, start talking before Izzy bursts out of his skin. "

Marcus tells them everything he knew and Izzy starts typing away at a furious pace, resolving to talk to this Nordstein Thomas just as soon as he could. Thomas would be able to answer his more technical questions. Serena and Falcomon end their Biomerge and the female Tamer wanders over to Henry. Kamiya Hikari and Takaishi Takeru both look like they want to speak but don't. Davis sighs, " Would Light and Hope please speak up, now! "

" Davis, I am so sorry for being such a lousy friend and belittling your accomplishments in the Digital World. " Kari says.

" Apology not accepted, you need to do some soul searching, Hikari-san, before I will even begin to believe or accept an apology. Same goes for the rest of you, a general apology isn't going to get you anywhere, I stuck with being the leader of you ingrates because Tai believed in me. If not for that and the fact that Veemon is one of my best friends and I love the Digital World, I would have left you all to rot. " Davis says frankly.

Even Yolei flinches at that because even she could admit that they never would have won without Davis. MaloMyotismon would have kicked their asses but before that Kimeramon would have utterly destroyed them because they would have never been able to stick around and actually fight him to deletion. " Davis, I am so sorry that I never noticed what was going on. That I never asked questions of what I was told about the battles, as a leader I should have questioned what I was told and gotten everyone's side of the story, instead I trusted in my little sister to actually tell me the truth. This lead to you suffering a lot of unneeded emotional pain. Can you please forgive me? " Tai asks.

" Tai-nii, stand up. I never blamed you. If anything, I blame myself for never taking them to task, and them for acting the way they did towards me anyhow. You were busy, but you were always there for me when I needed you. " Davis states.

Tamer Verse:

Meiou Setsuna curses at the fact that the hime had outmaneuvered her by going to her mother for help. Now she couldn't find the damned hime. This was going to make the coming of Crystal Tokyo even harder to bring about. She had to get the hime away from Wong Henry or everything would be screwed. Who would have thought that the bitch would actually find her soul mate in her third life.

The fact that she had changed everything, and then there was the fact that she had managed to slip out from under them. It would take quite some doing to track her down through the fucking multi-verse, probably what her own damn mother had intended. " Hey there, Setty. "

Setsuna twitches, only one being dared to call her Setty and that was the Mighty One, the bearer of the Cap, Max, " Hello, Max, what brings you here, again. I hope you didn't come here just to annoy me. "

" Nah, I'm here because Usagi, at least in a different dimension happens to be a good friend of mine, understands the weight of destiny on my shoulders. " Max says.

" Great, so you're here to keep me from finding her. " Setsuna says.

" Nah, just to distract you while Usa-chan makes it so you can't find her dimensional counterpart. " Max says and grins at the Plutonian.

Setsuna's eyes widen at this admission from the Mighty One, that would explain why the Lemurian and his bodyguard were not present, " Nice try, Sets, but since my counter-part escaped I'm going to make sure she stays out of your reach. Let's go, Max. "

Cap Bearer Verse:

Max grins as he looks at Usagi, " That rocked, I love annoying Setty. You did get it done, right? "

Usagi giggles, " Of course I did. Who the hell do you think you're dealing with, oh Mighty One? "

Max rolls his eyes as he groans, " I get enough of that from Normie and Virge, I don't need it from you yet too. "

" Hey, I know exactly what that's like, Max, and you damn well know it. "

Yeah, he knew it, he'd met Usagi before she had even become Sailor Moon. From that moment on she helped him out. Virge hadn't been too happy until he had realized she was the Tsuki no Hime reincarnated. The Lemurian had been quite ecstatic to realize he could help guide the last living Lunarian. Usagi had taken quite well to his lessons and with Virgil's help she started doing much better in school. Max had convinced his mom to let him live in Japan after telling her how much Virgil was helping Usagi out academically.

Of course, her fellow senshi in this dimension knew nothing of her helping him and his connection to her, though he was quite tempted to sic Normie on Mamoru. Usagi didn't even like him, she had just dated him because she needed him to do her duty. She had actually kicked him to the curb just as soon as she could, not that any of them believed her when she said that they were through.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Mighty Max, or Digimon.


End file.
